


Denial

by Sylphystia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphystia/pseuds/Sylphystia
Summary: Squalo non è assolutamente geloso. Proprio no.





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sociable (socievole)

Squalo non era una persona gelosa. Soprattutto non nei riguardi di un certo incurabile idiota che attualmente stava chiacchierando allegramente con delle ragazze appena conosciute al bar dove i due spadaccini stavano rilassandosi dopo aver compiuto una missione.

Non che avesse diritto di essere geloso di Yamamoto Takeshi, comunque. Squalo negli anni aveva praticamente padroneggiato l'abilità di ignorare le avance di Yamamoto, e non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi se prima o poi l'altro spadaccino avrebbe rinunciato a lui come potenziale partner amoroso.

Una delle ragazze aveva una risata particolarmente stridula, e Squalo si stava sforzando di non lanciarle addosso la bottiglia di liquore che aveva sul tavolo. Era buon liquore, ed a differenza di quell'idiota di boss che si ritrovava, lui non sprecava il buon liquore.

Buttò giù un altro bicchiere tutto d'un fiato e decise che era ora di uscire da quel bar. L'aria fresca notturna era piacevole e Squalo inspirò profondamente, per poi tossire dalla sorpresa quando Yamamoto si appoggiò alla sua schiena, mento sulla sua spalla.

"Per fortuna gli sguardi non uccidono, o quelle povere ragazze avrebbero fatto una brutta fine," disse ridendo. "Geloso?"

"Ti piacerebbe!"

"Sì che mi piacerebbe."

Il suo tono era chiaro e sincero, e Squalo imprecò. Non era proprio dell'umore per avere a che fare con questo.

"Non sono abbastanza sbronzo per una conversazione sui sentimenti." Si girò verso l'altro, che lo stava fissando con quel suo fastidioso sorriso stampato in faccia.

"Sai già quali sono i miei sentimenti, sto solo aspettando che tu ammetta i tuoi a te stesso."

Squalo probabilmente era più sbronzo di quello che pensava, perché per zittire Yamamoto una volte per tutte le baciò. Dopo un lungo momento si staccò.

"Niente sentimentalismi o ti faccio a fette, siamo chiari?"

Yamamoto sorrise ancora di più e lo baciò di nuovo.


End file.
